A power supply may be used within or with various electronic apparatus for providing electric power. A power supply may convert an alternating current (AC) source into a direct current (DC) source required by one or more electronic devices. For example, a power supply may be used for converting a mains alternating current into a direct current source suitable for a laptop computer or mobile telephone. Such power supplies, particularly when used external to the electronic device, may also be called adapters, chargers, or power converters.
The electronic components within the power supply may generate thermal energy during operation. In order to avoid the electronic components from becoming undesirably hot, the power supply may include heat dissipation devices. One type of heat dissipation device is a heatsink which may be positioned between the heat generating electronic components and the casing of the power supply so as to transfer the heat to the casing. However, it is also desirable that the casing does not exceed a desired predetermined temperature.
To prevent the casing becoming undesirably hot, one or more further heat dissipation plates may be provided between the heatsink and the casing, or an additional fan may be provided to force currents of air to carry the heat from the heatsink to the outside through vents provided in the casing.
It is, however, generally desirable to reduce the size of electronic apparatus, including power supplies. However, reducing the size of the power supply reduces the space available for additional heat dissipating plates, fans etc. Therefore, a power supply which has good heat dissipation and may have a reduced size is desirable.